Cała reszta świata
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Scenka wyjęta z kontekstu - dużo smętku i nieco złości, przeplatane wspomnieniami z dawnych dni. Znaczy się, smętny Izuru, zła Rangiku, wspominany Gin i w tle Toshiro, dziwnym trafem bez większej konieczności fabularnej.


Taki sobie tekst. Chwilka wspomnień i żałoby, i może nawet stypy. Ale śmierci bohatera na razie nie przewidziano... Chyba, że Matsumoto ma jakieś niecne plany.

Z pozdrowieniami dla Księżycka i Stokrotu.

Cała reszta świata

*

Nigdy bardziej niż teraz nie przypominał jej skrzywdzonego psiaka. Skulony, zwinięty razem z poplamionym płaszczem w nastroszony, roztrzęsiony kurhanik żałości. Chude łopatki, wciśnięte między róg pokoju a poręcz kanapy, przez te wszystkie dni wygniotły już w kurzu kształt przywiędłej chryzantemy. Skulony, stulony, skrzywdzony.

*

— _A wiesz, Rangiku, czasem chciałbym go schować do kieszeni i tak nosić ze sobą. O tu—tu—tutaj by mu było wygodnie._

— _Nie pokazuj mi takich rzeczy, wariacie. Wejdzie kapitan i nas oboje zmrozi wzrokiem!_

— _Oj—oj—oj, przyjdzie Shirou—chan i mnie zmrozi. Jak się boję..._

— _Idiota. Bądź dobrym chłopcem i się zapnij. Porządny kapitan nie ma ukrytych kieszeni w takich miejscach._

— _... Aaajjajaj... Chyba nie jestem dobrym chłopcem, Rangiku..._

*

Kiedyś kapitan Hitsugaya burczał nieustannie, że jego biuro nie jest przechowalnią sierot z Trzeciego Oddziału. Kiedyś nie powstrzymywał się od skopania swojej niepoprawnej zastępczyni po jej zgrabnym tyłeczku, jeśli imponujący stos uporządkowanej korespondencji okazywał się tylko przemyślnym schowkiem na sake, albo kiedy butne wkroczenie kapitana do własnego gabinetu kończyło się potknięciem o długaśne nogi Gina Ichimaru, rozciągniętego w fotelu porucznika.

Matsumoto właściwie chciałaby, żeby dalej tak było.

Żeby kapitan nie gryzł się w język i nie wycofywał pokornie za barykadę raportów, widząc, że w kwaterze dowództwa Oddziału Dziesiątego znów zalega w kącie jakieś osierocony podrzutek z Trzeciego. Oczywiście, Kira nie rozkładał się na środku, nie podkładał nóg przechodzącym shinigami i nie demolował biura rzekomo przypadkowymi zamachami długich, kościstych rąk. Zabawne, chłopiec był dokładnie tak samo wysoki jak jego kapitan, zawsze jednak jakoś się tak lokował w przestrzeni, żeby tylko nikomu nie zawadzać. A Gin — o, Gin uwielbiał zawadzać. Ruchliwe palce, wąskie stopy, ostry podbródek, wszystko w nim nieustannie się obracało, żeby gdzieś sięgnąć, zajrzeć, ukłuć. I ten uśmiech, jak niepodrabialny podpis pod karykaturą. Nic dziwnego, że tak działał na nerwy kapitanowi Hitsugayi. Oczywiście, nie trzeba było wiele wysiłku, żeby rozdrażnić młodego dowódcę Dziesiątki — ale Ichimaru zawsze przykładał się do tego z niemalże czułym zaangażowaniem.

*

— _MATSUMOTO! CO TEN STRACH NA WRÓBLE ROBI POD MOIM BIURKIEM?!_

— _Straszę, Shirou—chan... Straszę! Uuuuuuu!_

— _NAZYWAM SIĘ KAPITAN HITSUGAYA!_

— _Nazywam się Ichimaru Gin i jestem anonimowym strachem na wróble..._

— _WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEGO BIURA!_

— _Odwagi, Shirou—chan, odwagi... Żaden ptaszek nie powinien reagować tak nerwowo na takie byle straszydło jak ja... Pomyśl, że to mógł być Menos Grande!_

— _MATSUMOTO!_

— _Racja, racja. Rangiku nie pozwoli zrobić krzywdy swojemu Toshirou. Zmiażdży wszystkie złe strachy i menosy spod twojego łóżka._

— _....!!!_

— _Gin? Jesteś jeszcze? Oooo, kapitan! Już wstałeś? Kapitanie? Kapitanie?! Co się dzieje?!_

— _Widzisz, Rangiku—san, Shirou—kun się zgrzał. Jak ty go wychowujesz?!_

— _... Zabiję... Zabiję... Hyorinmaru..._

— _Kapitanie?!_

— _A tu klapa, smok nie powstanie... Widzisz, Shirou—chan, niezdrowo się tak denerwować, zgrzałeś się i lód ci się roztopił... Ładnie to tak, zrobiłeś kałużę na całe biuro! Teraz będziesz musiał posprzątać._

— _GRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

— _Ach, młodość, te burze hormonów... Ale obawiam się, Rangiku, że będziemy z nim musieli poważnie porozmawiać o ptaszkach i takich tam..._

— _Idźże stąd, Gin! Kapitanie, wszystko w porządku? No już, już, Matsumoto jest tutaj. Nie trzeba się denerwować. Oddychamy głęboko...?_

— _MATSUMOTO!_

— _Papapaaaaa, Shirou—chan... Pozdrowienia dla Hyorinmaru..._

*

Na Kirę nikt w porywie furii nie wyciągał zanpakutou. Nikt nie kłócił się z Kirą. Nikt nie wrzeszczał na Kirę. To przecież taki pieseczek, nieszkodliwy, słabowity, milusi i rozbrajający. A teraz, jakby tego było mało, nieszczęśliwy i skrzywdzony; zdradzony i zraniony.

Och, jej.

Matsumoto Rangiku miała coraz większą i większą ochotę w coś kopnąć. Głowa Izuru pochylona była aż do kolan, a końcówki włosów zmierzwiły się w posępny kołtun — wszystko razem stanowiło nader poręczny obiekt do wyładowania negatywnej energii. Ale jakże to tak, kopać leżącego? Dobijać konającego? Krzywdzić bezbronnego?

*

— _Jak ty go traktujesz, Gin! Czasem naprawdę jest z ciebie straszne bydlę._

— _Bo Izuru po prostu budzi we mnie zwierzę... No powiedz, Rangiku, nigdy nie byłaś w złym humorze po przebudzeniu?_

— _Nie krzywdzę moich najbliższych, nawet jak jestem w zupełnie podłym humorze._

— _No skąd, ty jesteś takim wulkanem czułości, Rangiku... Zwłaszcza dla twoich najbliższych. Dopieszczasz ich, zabawiasz, rozweselasz... Zabierasz na zakupy, dzielisz się z nimi własnym sake... Shirou—chan ma z tobą życie usłane różami..._

— _Jak dla ciebie — Kapitan Hitsugaya!_

— _... Aj. Więc naprawdę jesteś na mnie zła._

— _Jestem. Kira... Twój porucznik, twój cholerny przyjaciel! Jak możesz nim tak pomiatać!_

— _Ty jesteś moim cholernym przyjacielem, Matsumoto. Izuru jest tylko całą resztą świata. Ha._

— _Szlag by cię trafił, Gin._

— _Już mnie trafił. Jestem pieprzonym zombie. Przypadkowym zbitkiem cząstek energii. _

— _I to ci daje prawo się na nas odgrywać za swoje bóle istnienia?_

— _Takie tam odgrywanie. Po tobie to wszystko spływa bez śladu, mało, że się nie przejmujesz, to jeszcze dalej tu przy mnie tkwisz i mnie pouczasz._

— _Ale Kira się przejmuje! Dalej będzie tkwił przy tobie i pozwalał sobą pomiatać, ale przejmuje się wszystkim! Przecież wiesz o tym! _

— _Oj—ojojoj, tak się staram, a wy się nie dajecie zbyć. Paskudy._

— _A, idź w diabły, Gin. Jeszcze cię ten złośliwy jęzor ukąsi w tyłek, zobaczysz._

— _Pójdę w diabły, Rangiku. Oj, pójdę sobie daleko, aż zatęsknisz za moim języczkiem. . Papapapapa..._

*

Najwyższy czas otworzyć okno. Jakoś się w tym biurze zrobiło zatęchło. Porucznik Matsumoto poruszyła się w swoim fotelu, oparła na poręczy jedną rękę, potem drugą. Urocza twarzyczka, okolona szaloną chmurą miodowozłotych loków, pomału—pomalutku tężała. Imponujący biust Rangiku zafalował leniwie, dopasowując się płynnie do ofensywnego ułożenia dekoltu.

W pokoju obok Hitsugaya Toshiro drgnął nerwowo i rozsmarował atrament na raporcie, rękawie i własnych palcach. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł nagle, jakby cały posiadany na podorędziu lód w jednym panicznym zrywie spłynął mu prosto w pięty.

Matsumoto Rangiku powolutku podniosła się z fotela, opierając się mocno na dłoniach. Wzrok miała spuszczony, włosy leciutko naelektryzowane, koniec obi od munduru kiwał się miarowo w tym samym, marszowym rytmie, co złocisty medalion między piersiami energicznej shinigami. Reiatsu osadzone sennie w przestrzeni biura zaczęło się koncentrować i pulsować niecierpliwą, zadziorną aurą.

Izuru umiał szybko reagować na zaczepki.

Jego świadomość nawet jeszcze nie zarejestrowała niepokojącej zmiany atmosfery, ani groźnej postaci Rangiku zmierzającej ku jego schronieniu. Jego zamglone, chabrowoniebieskie oczy nadal były skierowane gdzieś do wewnątrz. A niewinnie złocista czupryna i szczupły, apetyczny kark już nurkowały pod kanapę, instynktownie unikając wygiętych w szpony palców Matsumoto—fukutaichou.

— Aaaa?!

Rozbił sobie nos o poręcz, obił sobie biodro o parkiet, a i tak wyciągnięta dłoń Rangiku minęła go tylko o włos. Rozpaczliwym zygzakiem wygiął się do tyłu, dla odmiany zahaczając ciemieniem o kant biurka — a palce i tak prawie—że—musnęły czubek jego głowy.

— Ale o co cho—o—odzi?

Matsumoto stała nad zdezorientowanym, przestraszonym Izuru, postukując lekko stopą w podłogę. No proszę. Chłopiec umie się ruszać, jeśli trzeba. Dobrze wyszkolony. Bardzo dobrze. To mu się jeszcze w życiu przyda.

— Zrobimy to po mojemu — ogłosiła.

Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego zbladł bardziej niż miętoszone w objęciach haori zbiegłego kapitana.

— Eee? — jęknął niemądrze. Rangiku spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i niczym z czarodziejskiego kapelusza wyciągnęła spod biurka spory bukłak sake. Po namyśle dołożyła jeszcze jeden, nie wiadomo jakim cudem ukryty między kałamarzami.

— Najpierw utopimy smutki. A potem — dla wszelkiej pewności — możemy je zdekapitować. — Wyciągnęła zanpakutou i ze świstem machnęła nim tuż przed twarzą Kiry. Nabiła na czubek ostrza rąbek haori i bezceremonialnie wyciągnęła je z rąk porucznika. — A w międzyczasie oddamy to do pralni.

Błękitne oczy Izuru wybałuszyły się w absolutnym przerażeniu na widok dwóch butli sake. Wpółleżąc na podłodze, zgięty niewygodnie i zapędzony w kąt, bez namysłu skorzystał ze swojego wybornego szkolenia i przy użyciu błyskawicznego shunpo dotarł prawie pod same drzwi.

Prawie.

Jak mówią — legendarna Yoruichi była jedyną i niepowtarzalną Boginią Szybkości. Jak mówią nieco ciszej — Kuchiki Byakuya potrafi wbić ci wszystkie swoje ostrza poniżej krzyża, zanim nawet zdążysz zauważyć, że słyszał, co mówiłeś o Yoruichi. Nikt jednak nie musiał mówić głośno rzeczy najbardziej oczywistej — był tylko jeden kapitan wśród Gotei 13 o tyle szybszy od własnego Zanpakutou, że po jego ukąszeniu zostawało samo echo złośliwego chichotu i wspomnienie skrawka czerwieni spod szczelnie przymrużonych rzęs.

Ha.

Matsumoto Rangiku nie pamiętała z autopsji niesławnej kapitan Yoruichi. Nie jej liga, nie jej pokolenie, jakiś rupieć. Phi. Matsumoto Rangiku nie bawiła się w wyścigi z osławionym kapitanem Kuchiki. Nie jej liga, nie jej typ, zimny ryb. Bezguście. Jednak w świecie przedpotopowych Bogiń Szybkości i bezlibidalnych Rycerzy Różowego Reiatsu — tylko Matsumoto Rangiku mogła się pochwalić pokonaniem Ichimaru Gina w zakresie znikania z pola rażenia.

Mówiąc w sekrecie — tak naprawdę, wystarczyło łapać za włosy. Całą garścią.

— AAAAUĆ!

Porucznik Kira Izuru usiłował jednocześnie wydostać się z rąk prześladowczyni i nie dać sobie wyrwać wszystkich włosów z głowy. Tymczasem Matsumoto rozmyślała leniwie, że łatwiej uchwycić takie długie pasma jak u Kiry — prawie sobie można wokół nadgarstka owinąć. Nie to, co ta idiotyczna czupryna Gina. Nie dość, że durne, srebrne kosmyki przeciekały przez palce, to sam Gin nigdy nie wahał się ponieść strat w owłosieniu, byle tylko resztę swojej kościstej osoby wynieść poza zasięg Rangiku. Czasami nawet mu się udawało.

Ale rzadko.

Matsumoto postawiła Kirę na nogi i otrzepała na nim mundur. Z matczyną troskliwością poprawiła zmierzwione, jasne włosy, wypróbowując przy okazji wersję Izuru z odsłoniętą twarzą.

Jakoś tak — nago wyglądał. Bezwstydnie.

Rangiku prędko przesunęła długą grzywkę porucznika na stałe miejsce, przywracając mu wygląd zasmuconej, niewinnej psiny. Posadziła zrezygnowango Kirę w fotelu, wcisnęła mu w podołek butlę sake i poklepała po głowie jak spaniela. Tak, zdecydowanie wygodniejsza do uchwycenia była taka fryzura.

— Najpierw — wypijemy za nas.

_Złapię cię, Gin. Zawsze cię łapałam._

— Mogę wypić za Hinamori—kun... Troszeczkę.

_Wrócisz, Gin. Zawsze wracałeś._

— Może być za Hinamori. A Abarai—kun? Za niego trzeba przynajmniej podwójnie!

— ... Chyba potrójnie...

— Mówisz — masz. No, już!

— Yhmmm...

— Nie będziemy się mazać.

— ... Nie?

— Ani upijać na smutno.

— ... O.

— Upijemy się na dziko i bezwstydnie.

— ... A ja też muszę?

— ... Zamierzasz patrzeć na trzeźwo, jak ja się upijam na dziko i bezwstydnie?

— ... Zdrowie kapitana Ukitake...

— Bardzo dobrze, jemu się przyda. Ha, już mi dziko na duszy. Oj, jak mi dziko.

*

— _Jaki piękny dzień! Aż mi się chce tańczyć._

— _Tańcz, tańcz... A ja się zdrzemnę..._

— _Idźże, śpiochu pustynny, tylko byś drzemał. Rusz się! Zatańcz ze mną! Patrz na dziedziniec, idzie Kuchiki, zrób mu ziazi._

— _... A bo to warto? Odda mi z nawiązką i będę przez tydzień chodził różowy._

— _Leń. Rób cokolwiek! Idź, pomolestuj Kirę. Pozwalam ci dziś wyjątkowo. _

— _Ale dziś wyjątkowo nie mogę..._

— _A to niby czemu? Boli go głowa?_

— _A czemu ty nie tańczysz w biurze?_

— _Żartujesz?! Przecież dziś kapitan Hitsugaya... Ach._

— _No, właśnie. Nadeszły te dni... Lepiej to bezpiecznie przespać._

— _E tam. Przecież to jest piękne! Termin miesięcznych sprawozdań i raportów okresowych, papiery, papierzyska i papierdułki, a mój najmilejszy Shirou—taichou wszystko odpracuje za mnie! Dopiero teraz ten dzień stał się naprawdę piękny._

— _Ty nie masz serca, Rangiku. Naprawdę, nic a nic nie masz serca. _

— _Hę?!_

— _Te góry raportów... Stosy formularzy... Zwoje pergaminów... Odmęty atramentu... Kiedy sobie wyobrażę jakąś samotną, bezbronną postać, jak na przykład Shirou—chan, przedzierającą się przez ten krąg piekielny, aż mi się serce kraje. A ty chcesz tańczyć na jego papierowym grobie?!_

— _Idźże mi, hipokryto jeden. W Oddziale Trzecim nie ma żadnych zaległości do przerobienia? Swoje biurko sobie wyobrażaj, a nie krajaj to nędzne, lisie serce nad grobem mojego kapitana!_

— _Właśnie sobie wyobrażam..._

— _A wyglądasz, jakbyś zasypiał._

— _Bo zasypiam... Moje biurko, takie ciche, kojące, cieniste... A w odległej oddali, daleko od mojego bezpiecznego kącika, te kilogramy makulatury... I Izuru, zakopany w nich bezpowrotnie na najbliższy tydzień._

— _Ach, Gin. Ależ z nas łotry bez serca. _

— _Jak pójdziemy spać już teraz, szybciej będzie z głowy. Tydzień minie jak z bicza trzasnął. Prawda?_

— _Idiota. Poza molestowaniem Kiry masz jeszcze przecież do roboty inne rzeczy!_

— _A, tak. Mam... O, ciebie mam._

— _Idiota._

— _A na całą resztę rzeczy poczekam ten tydzień._

— _Żeby ci się czasem Izuru nie zgubił w papierach._

— _Ajjajaj, gdyby mi się Izuru zgubił..._

— _No?_

— _Byłbym bardzo żałosnym śpiochem pustynnym._

— _Ohoho._

— _Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo._

_*_

— I co teraz?

_Coś ci się zgubiło, Gin._

— Teraz, wypijemy za zdrowie...

_Jesteś bardzo, bardzo żałosnym szczurem, Gin. _

— Za całą resztę świata.

_Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy._

Kira już tylko odrobinę szczęka zębami o szyjkę bukłaka.

— Zdrowie całej reszty świata.

koniec — do czasu


End file.
